


Past, Present, Future

by bluishblack_02



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluishblack_02/pseuds/bluishblack_02
Summary: Justin and Ken loves each other dearly, but there's a catch:Justin's Ate and Ken's Kuya are exes"Nasasaktan ako para sa ate ko!""Nasasaktan din naman ako, pero bakit kailangan nating madamay sa nangyari sa kanila?"
Relationships: Justin De Dios & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Kudos: 1





	Past, Present, Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the prompts i wrote on my notebook last year. I'm battling against my fear of starting something then questioning myself if I can pull it off, so yeah.
> 
> I still don't know how to use tags. Kindly excuse any typos and grammatical errors along the way

**CHAPTER 1**

**A GLIMPSE**

Katatapos lang hapunan at nakasanayan na ni Ria na magpalipas ng oras sa kanilang hardin. Naramdaman na lamang niya ang pagtabi sa kanya ng kanyang kapatid at ang paglalagay nito ng balabal sa kanyang mga balikat.

"Ate Ria, nakalimutan mo po yang balabal mo. Malamig na ang panahon ngayon."

"Salamat bunso. Pero dapat pumanhik ka na. Nagpapa-antok na lang naman ako."

"Eh ate sabay na tayong matulog. Tsaka di po ba maaga ka pa pong aalis bukas? Tas ilang araw na lang babalik na po tayong Manila, di na tayo nyan matutulog na magkatabi.."

"Ay nakuu naglambing ang Bujing!! Kurutin ko yang pisngi mo eh. Sige na nga, akyat na tayo."

Magka-akbay na naglalakad ang magkapatid. Masayang nagkukwento si Justin ng mga bagay na mami-miss niya sa pagbabakasyon sa probinsya at ang excitement niya para sa magiging college life niya. Lahat ng ito, pinapakinggan lamang ng naka-ngiting si Ria. Yes, they're orphans. Yes, she struggles. Pero meron bang siyang pinagsisisihan at nais na baguhin sa nakaraan?

Maybe none.

Maybe one.

Meeting and falling for a certain Julian Suson III

* * *

"Kuya, kinakabahan akong mag-college."

"Sus, bakit ka naman kakabahan? Kaya mo yan!"

"Eh kasi kuya, ayokong magfail. Ayokong ma-fail sina mama at papa. Ayokong ma-disappoint ka sa'kin kuya." Napayuko si Ken sa kinauupuan niya.

Bumuntong-hininga si Julian. Binaba niya ang binabasang financial report at lumipat ng upuan sa harapan ng kapatid. "Ken, hinding-hindi mo ako madi-disappoint. Sabi ko naman sa'yo, gagabayan kita at susuportahan sa mga gagawin mo."

"Buti na lang talaga I have the greatest brother anyone could ask for." Ken smiled amidst his worries. "You're the best, Kuya"

"I'd always prioritize family, Ken. Ganyan ko kayo kamahal."

"Naks kuya, mapagmahal! Ang swerte naman ng magiging girlfriend mo. Kasi kung grabe mo kaming mahalin, pano pa kaya siya? Ayiiieeeeee!"

"Aysus, ok ka na nga, lakas-trip ka na ulet eh. Ikaw talaga." Nakangiting ginulo ni Julian ang buhok ni Ken. But at the back of his head, he knew of someone who wasn't lucky to be with him. The one he regret letting go.

He loved her once. He loves her until now.

But he hurt a certain Alleria de Dios.

* * *

"Kuya Pau, sabi ni Ate, salamat daw po at pumayag kang sumabay ako sa'yo."

"Hindi rin naman ako makakatanggi kay Ate Ria. Tsaka ok din naman kay Stell na kasama ka namin."

"Ambait talaga ni Kuya Stell. Tapos ikaw jowa?" Natatawang biro ni Justin.

"Ganyan ka palibhasa bini-baby ka ni Stell. Di pa nga kami kasal, may anak na agad kami," banat ni Paulo. "Tara na, baka ma-late tayo"

"Itext ko lang si Ate na paalis na tayo. Ang aga niya kasing pumuntang office eh."

"Idol talaga si Ate Ria. Kahit busy sa work, gumagawa pa rin sya ng paraan para hands-on kang maalagaan."

"I have WonderWoman as my sister, Kuya Pau" may pagmamalaking sabi ni Justin. "Nagreply na si Ate. Ingat daw tayo sa byahe Kuya."

"Ok sige. Dadaanan pa natin si Stell." Binalingan ni Paulo ang pinsan sa backseat, "Seatbelt mo, Jah."

And off they go. The car ride was full of light conversations and laughter, none of them knowing what will happen next.

* * *

JUSTIN'S POV

"Pano nga kase yon? Aakyat sa pangalawang hagdan, tas kakanan tas.. tas.. ARGH KAINIS!! Bakit ba kasi wala akong sense of direction huhu"

"Are you lost?"

Napalingon ako sa pinagmulan ng boses na yon. Ay walanjo, heaven sent, teka lang. Black outfit pero model ang datingan. Yung mata niya, kaloka, sarap lang titigan. Masarap sigurong magslide sa matangos niyang ilong. T-teka pakshet ngumiti. Walanjo may maskels mama 😭 Yayaw ko na nakakarupok 🤧

"Are you ok?"

I feigned a cough to compose myself and said, "Honestly, mahina talaga ako sa directions. Hindi ko alam saan ung next class ko. Baka ma-late na ako kay Ms. Silverio."

"What a coincidence, we're in the same class. Sumama ka na sa'kin. By the way, I'm Ken, Ken Suson." He smiled again and held out his hand.

"I'm Justin de Dios, but you can call me Jah. Nice meeting you, Ken."

"Likewise" And they shook hands.

* * *

_Another timeline. Another Suson-de Dios meeting. Would theirs be a different story from the past? Will they have a chance for a better future? What does the present have in store for them?_


End file.
